


Not To Be Outdone

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teacher AU, salstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! Can you do a drabble about ‘high school teachers who always try to outdo each other in lectures and labs and now everyone ships them’ au? Thanks!!!! — superwholockian2108</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not To Be Outdone

“I heard he brought in an actual vial of weapon’s grade anthrax!”

“Yeah, and I heard she brought in a liver and kidneys from someone who actually DIED of weapon’s grade anthrax!”

Molly Hooper, biology teacher, and Sherlock Holmes, chemistry teacher, listened in amused disbelief at the highly exaggerated retelling of their most recent classroom exercise in one-upmanship. The gaggle of chattering students soon vanished into various classrooms, leaving the two of them safely hidden away in the otherwise empty faculty lounge.

“Sally Donovan told everyone that she _totally_ thinks we’re dating each other,” Molly said in a decent approximation of the sixteen-year-old’s tone and inflection. “She heard it from Mary Morstan’s boyfriend John’s sister Harry’s girlfriend Clara. Or possibly from Greg.”

Sherlock’s brow crinkled in confusion. “Who?”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Greg. Lestade. Sally’s boyfriend, the captain of the rugby team, the football team and – I think? – the cricket team. You have him in your morning advanced class.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Sherlock smirked. “I thought his name was Gavin. But it has nothing to do with how problematic it is that our students – what’s the term? – oh yes, ship us. And just because of this friendly little rivalry you started.”

Molly’s amused expression vanished, replaced by a combination of annoyance and embarrassment. “You started it,” she reminded him sharply. “Not me. Anyway, that’s not the issue. The issue is how do we deal with our students thinking we’re dating?” She gave an awkward little laugh. “I mean, how ridiculous, right? They need to understand that we’re just, um, friends? No, colleagues.” She gave a high, false laugh and made as if to pour herself a cup of coffee from the conveniently nearby urn.

Sherlock, however, had other plans. Reaching out and catching her hand in his, he swung the surprised woman around to face him. “No, Miss Hooper, I’m afraid this time your students are actually brighter than their teacher.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” she asked in a near whisper, brown eyes wide as she stared up at the man she’d had a crush on ever since he’d first started last fall – had it really only been six months? A crush that had been the real reason for the game of academic oneupmanship they’d fallen into. Which Sherlock had, indeed, started!

“I mean,” he said, his voice going an octave deeper, “that the problem isn’t that the students ‘ship’ us, it’s that you haven’t figured out that I do, too.”

“O-okay,” she squeaked out, absolutely stunned by this sudden turn of events. However, knowing the lengths he’d gone to in order to prove that Headmaster Magnussen was actually embezzling from the school, she put a hand on his chest, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Mr. Holmes, I know how you pretended to be interested in that secretary, Janine Hawkins, in order to get the evidence you needed for the police to arrest Magnussen. So if this is some kind of trick, if you just need me for something – then I’d appreciate it if you’d just come out and ask.” Taking a deep breath and looking him dead in the eyes, she said, “What do you need?”

He stared back at her for a long moment, those mesmerizing blue-green irises slowly vanishing as his pupils expanded. “You, Miss Hooper,” he said with a warm smile. “Only you.”

The he lowered his head, reaching out to cradle her face in his hands. “May I?” he asked huskily.

“Oh yes,” was Molly’s breathless reply, and immediately after their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**oOo**

“I told you they were totally banging!” Sally whispered as she eased the door to the faculty lounge shut, grinning excitedly at her boyfriend. “They’re snogging in the lounge!” Her grin was gleeful as she tugged him away from the door. “I can’t wait to tell everyone!”

Greg groaned; his girlfriend could be a little too much of a gossip sometimes. “Nah, just leave them be,” he advised her, dropping a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. “Not our division!”

“Fine,” Sally groused as he slung an arm over her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his waist as they strolled off. “But John Watson still owes me a tenner!”


End file.
